


Friends shouldn't kiss me like you do

by everythingisconnected



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Self-Hatred, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected
Summary: It's New Years Eve, and the Losers are having a group party. They have too much to drink and end up playing truth or dare, and Richie finds out why he hates the game so much when Eddie drunkenly asks him for a truth...Set a few years after Pennywise in the first film, so they're like 16.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 17
Kudos: 383





	Friends shouldn't kiss me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> First Reddie fic so pls be nice!! i love these boys so much i hope i can do them justice

The past few summers after defeating Pennywise hadn’t been easy for any of the losers.

They’d all had difficulty adjusting back into normal life, where a demonic, psychopathic killer clown wasn’t constantly chasing them. Everyone had seemingly been adjusting gradually, but reasonably smoothly, all except Richie Tozier.

Bev and Ben had started dating, finally. Even the others; Stan, Mike and Bill, had girls asking them out. Even though none of them were in relationships at the moment, their love life was a lot more eventful than Richie’s.

Then there was Eddie. Adorable, innocent Eddie. Richie was sure there was a girl in another class that had been rumoured to have a crush on him. Even though Eddie was oblivious, and had never expressed any interest in either kissing or dating a girl, it made Richie’s stomach churn. And the problem was, he’d figured out why.

The rumours about him were true. He was a queer, a faggot, _gay_.

He couldn’t even say the word out loud. It terrified him, the thought that his disgusting urges would be found out by the school bullies, they’d tell everyone, beat him up, his friends would hate him, they’d all leave and he’d be alone.

Eddie would eventually find a girl and move on from his friendship with Richie, being too disgusted by his crush on him to even want to talk to him anymore.

Although he suspected Stan might know. Stan was always making dumb jokes to him about him and Eddie’s bickering, rolling his eyes or telling them to get a room. Richie would laugh it off, like he did with anything that hit too close to home, tell another your mom joke, and the atmosphere would return to normal.

One afternoon, he’d become so frustrated with keeping his feelings for Eddie inside, and unable to talk to anyone about it, he’d cycled down to the kissing bridge and carved their initials together. Even if no one would see it, it was there, Richie plus Eddie.

It’d become a thing now, whenever they were down at the clubhouse he’d share the hammock with Eddie to prevent their arguing over the 10 minute rule. It was the only time Richie got to properly be close to Eddie and he cherished it every time, spending the whole week looking forward to their hang outs there. He’d get distracted during class, not that that wasn’t the norm for him anyway. He was too hyper to sit still and concentrate for that long. But even more so when Eddie was sat near him, looking that fucking gorgeous, and Richie had dedicated the entire last page of his school notebook to doodles of him and Eddie, R+E in hearts, or just writing ‘E. Tozier’ in different handwriting styles. He really was that cliche teen with a crush.

Right now they were at Richie’s house for New Years Eve, his parents were out somewhere doing god knows what and the house was empty. He’d invited all the losers over for their version of a party, which was just the seven of them and no one else. And maybe a few bottles of alcohol Bev had managed to sneak out with her. 

Eddie’s mum had fallen asleep on the couch, so Eddie had managed to sneak out while she wasn’t paying attention. Otherwise there was no way he’d be allowed out late at night, and Richie was very much relieved he’d managed to make it here.

They were all crowded around the TV, watching some dumb Christmas movie before it was no longer socially acceptable to. Bev and Ben were curled up together on one half of the sofa, the other half had Bill with his legs thrown over Stan’s lap. Mike was sitting on the floor, one hand in a bag of crisps and the other around a bottle of half-drunk alcohol. That left Richie and Eddie, who’d once again fought over the remaining single seat sofa. Eddie didn’t want to sit on the floor, it was too unsanitary, blah blah, and Richie refused to give it up because ‘he was there first’ and it was his ‘favourite sofa’. It’d ended up like it usually did at the clubhouse, except this time Eddie was lying across Richie’s lap with his legs dangling over the armrest.

This was a situation that Richie was one hundred percent not complaining about.

When he was younger his thoughts of Eddie had been purely innocent, for example ‘he’s so fucking cute’, ‘I want to hold his hand what the fuck’, or ‘can I ruffle his hair and give him a kiss?’. But now they were older, and Eddie was getting more attractive every year. He was still wearing his dumb polo shirts and way too tight shorts. But this time Richie had begun to notice how toned his arms and legs were, how fucking kissable his lips were, how he wouldn’t say no to pulling up Eddie’s top and kissing him everywhere…

Eddie was literally on his lap, he couldn’t be having these stupid thoughts. He knew how insanely hormonal he was around this age, he’d had to deal with that on multiple occasions, but those were always in the privacy of his own bedroom and not in front of his crush and all his best friends.

“You’re so fucking bony,” Eddie complained, fidgiting once again on Richie’s lap. “My back is hurting, asshole.”

“Fuck you,” Richie said, giving Eddie a playful shove. “You don’t have to lie on me, you know. This seat is reserved for your mom. She didn’t complain last night.”

“Ugh!” Eddie lifted a leg to attempt to kick him, but it wouldn’t reach so he lowered it in defeat. “Leave my mom out of this!”

“Guys!” they heard Stan hiss from across the room. “Some of us are trying to watch the movie!”

They both huffed and gave in. Eddie’s attention went back to the movie, and Richie’s attention stayed on Eddie. He hadn’t really been paying any attention to the movie, how could he when he had this beautiful, annoying specimen on his lap?

The bottle of alcohol on the table next to him was starting to look more appealing. Richie had never been drunk before, the only alcohol he’d had was what he’d stolen from his parent’s liquor cabinet, daring himself to take a sip, or his parent’s bottle of wine they’d left on the table and forgot to put away. 

So Richie thought fuck it, reached for the bottle and took a shot.

He instantly coughed, the strong taste burning his throat. He felt Eddie laugh against him, maybe he was half paying attention. Eddie kept fucking fidgiting and it wasn’t helping him at all right now, especially when his ass brushed against Richie’s crotch. Richie desperately had to think of something that’d turn him off, like that pervy teacher he had for Maths, or the actual thought of fucking Eddie’s mum.

The movie was boring anyway. Richie tried to ignore the horrible taste as he gulped down more of the alcohol, not entirely sure what it even was, or how strong it was. His mum would always drink and tell him how much she loved it, so why would it hurt him? Maybe it’d help him forget how badly Eddie is making him want to just kiss him already.

“Jesus, Rich, how much did you drink?” Eddie glanced at the half empty bottle. “You know how bad that is for you, mom says it destroys your organs and makes you throw up constantly…”

“My mom drinks and she’s fine,” Richie said. “Chill out, Eds.”

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie elbowed him in the ribs.

“You love it really, _Eds_ ,” Richie smirked, deliberately trying to wind him up.

“I hate it and I hate you,” Eddie frowned, turning back over to the TV. The credits were already rolling and the others were discussing their thoughts on the movie.

“They were so fucking cute, how could he not tell she liked him the whole time? It was so obvious,” Bev rambled on. “And when he kissed her at the end! It was so romantic and they didn’t have to hide their feelings anymore!”

Richie scoffed to himself. The sweet irony.

“It was OK,” Stan replied. “I think we should do something else now, I’m bored of movies.”

“Like- like what, Stan?” Bill asked, legs still across Stan’s lap.

“C’mon guys, party games are stupid,” Mike sighed, shoving more crisps into his mouth. “They’re for boring popular kids-”

“I agree with Stan,” Richie interrupted, dramatically placing his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “What about spin the bottle?”

There was a collective sigh. 

“That’s just because you’re hoping it lands on Eddie,” Stan said, he’d obviously had a little to drink, because he’d never made a comment that obvious nor bold before.

Richie fucking _blushed_. It caught him completely off guard, damn, time to cover it up with another joke.

“Fuck you, Stan,” Richie snapped. He couldn’t say he wasn’t gay, that’d be a lie, but he had to deny it somehow even though he desperately wanted an excuse to kiss Eddie. “You know I’m in a committed relationship with Eddie’s mom. That technically makes him my son.”

“Ew, gross,” Eddie said. “If you were my dad I’d run away.”

“Aw, Eds, are you jealous?” Richie ran a hand through Eddie’s hair. “Do you want what me and your mom have?”

“No!” Eddie slapped his hand away. “You and my mom aren’t- I don’t want it! Kissing is gross! Do you have any idea how many germs there are in someone else’s mouth-”

“OK, we’re doing spin the bottle,” Richie grinned. “Someone’s gotta teach Eds here how amazing kissing is-”

“R-Richie, have you even kissed any- anyone before?” Bill asked. The others chuckled a little amongst themselves.

“Yes, obviously!” Richie said defensively. “I’ve kissed so many girls.”

That was a fucking lie.

“Name one girl you’ve kissed,” Mike said. 

Ben and Bev were whispering to each other, and Richie was suspicious of them both.

“Uh…” Richie’s heart pounded, time for another joke to diffuse the tension. “Eddie’s mom, of course. We’ve shared many passionate kisses…”

“Richie, that’s gross!” Eddie cried out. “Stop talking about my mom like that!”

“You’re so cute when you’re angry, Eds,” Richie laughed, oh shit, the alcohol was starting to affect him. He swear he heard Stan snort loudly from across the room.

“Shut it, I’m not cute,” Eddie elbowed him again. “You’re an asshole. And stop calling me Eds.”

“Jeez, get a room,” Mike sighed, downing some more alcohol. The other losers were sharing looks, as if they were communicating in a language Richie didn’t understand.

“How much drink have you had, Richie?” Bev asked. Everyone had only drunk a little, just enough to get tipsy, other than her and Mike, who were competing over who could get the most drunk.

“A little,” Richie lied, earning a glare from Eddie. “Barely anything, I swear, I’m practically a nun-”

“Bullshit Rich, you’ve had half the bottle,” Eddie interrupted. “You’re gonna be throwing up and I don’t want you near me when you are, that’s so disgusting on so many levels…”

“C’mon Eddie, you should try some,” Richie offered Eddie his half empty bottle. He was feeling slightly more buzzed than usual already, and everyone could tell.

“No way, I’m not going near that stuff, my mom would kill me.”

“Wh-what about truth or dare?” Bill suggested. “We can get Eddie to tr-try some.”

“What? Not you too, Bill,” Eddie gasped, folding his arms and frowning. “I’m not doing it.”

“I’ve never played truth or dare,” Ben added. “I know Bev likes it.”

Bev turned to him and chuckled, kissing his cheek. “Yeah, it’s so much fun guys. So who’s starting?”

Richie was already tipsy, so his brain didn’t quite process the possible implications this game could have. And being the hyper, impulsive mess he was, he called out, “I’ll start!”

Stan smirked very obviously, earning a playful kick from Bill. “So, Richie, truth or dare?”

“Dare! Go on, do your worst,” he crossed his arms, ready for whatever challenge they’d give him.

The losers were whispering amongst themselves, and internally Richie knew, he knew he shouldn’t be taking part in this stupid game. But the alcohol was making him feel otherwise.

“Swap shirts with Eddie!” Bev was the first one to come up with an idea.

“Really? That’s boring,” Richie sighed, but really he was internally screaming because wearing Eddie’s shirt? Seeing Eddie take off his shirt? Eddie wearing _his_ shirt?

It could’ve been a lot worse though.

“No way am I doing that, Richie probably never showers, his clothes are disgusting-”

“Because they were on your mom’s bedroom floor last night,” Richie added with an exaggerated wink, earning groans from everyone.

“I hate you,” Eddie muttered.

“You love me,” Richie pinched Eddie’s cheek, Eddie glaring and immediately slapping his hand away.

“Guys, just do the dare already,” Mike said. “Or we’ll think of something worse.”

“Ugh, fine,” Richie sighed, shrugging out of his hawaiian shirt. He tossed it into Eddie’s hands. 

“You guys suck,” Eddie reluctantly began to remove his shirt. “I’m gonna have to shower again when I get home.”

“Eds, I’m not that gross,” Richie removed his t-shirt, feeling self conscious for a moment. “Don’t flatter me too much.”

“Just put the shirt on.” Richie had been handed Eddie’s shirt, and fuck, Eddie was topless, his body was the most beautiful thing Richie had ever seen. His shoulders were getting more broad and his torso was actual perfection, his skin looked so smooth and Richie almost forgot the shirt was in his hands.

Eddie had got himself into Richie’s t-shirt and hawaiian shirt, and Richie was pulling Eddie’s shirt over his head. He was instantly hit with the whole thing smelling like his best friend, and butterflies erupted in his stomach. Wearing it felt like Eddie was constantly hugging him.

“I look ridiculous, happy now?” Richie complained, Eddie’s shirt was a little too small for him and just about covered his belly button. He swore he saw Eddie staring from the corner of his eye, but put it down to the alcohol.

“I look worse,” Eddie said, still sitting on Richie’s lap.

“I’ll have you know I have an amazing fashion sense,” Richie quipped, flicking Eddie’s leg. “Don’t trash the trashmouth.”

“Eddie next!” Stan called out. “Truth or dare?”

Eddie sighed. “Uh, dare.”

Bill laughed. “Have a sh-shot of alcohol.”

“What? No!” Eddie cried. “I take it back, truth.”

“No take backs, that’s the rules,” Bev said. “C’mon Eddie, just once.”

“Fine, but if my mom finds out, she’s gonna ground me for a month,” Eddie reached for Richie’s abandoned bottle, taking a sip. 

Richie’s eyes widened. Usually he wiped the top of the bottle if someone else had used it, but this time he hadn’t. He was probably reading into it, maybe he’d just forgotten this time. He kept getting so distracted by the fact that Eddie was wearing his clothes and he looked fucking gorgeous, and he was wearing Eddie’s and it was actually more comfortable than it looked.

Eddie immediately spat it out, coughing violently and reaching for his fanny pack on the floor. He fished his inhaler out of it and took a long huff.

Everyone was cracking up. Richie was holding the bottle Eddie had forced into his hand. Eddie put his inhaler back down and breathed heavily.

“It’s so gross!” he croaked out. “How can you drink that stuff-”

“C’mon Eds, you barely had any,” Richie chuckled, taking a sip himself. It burned his throat but he tried to ignore it. 

“Guys, maybe we shouldn’t-” Ben began.

“C’mon Eddie!” Stan cheered. “Go for it!”

“Eddie, Eddie, Eddie,” Mike chanted, Bill joining in, followed by Bev and Stan. Ben was shaking his head, worried they were taking it a little far as Eddie had almost choked.

“I hate all of you!” Eddie grabbed the bottle from Richie’s hand, pinched his nose and poured it down his throat. After a few large gulps, he pulled the bottle away, handing it back to Richie. His face was bright red and he looked like he was trying so hard not to dry heave or go into a coughing fit. 

“Oh my god,” Richie was genuinely shocked that Eddie did it. “Eddie, are you OK?”

Eddie coughed weakly and collapsed against Richie’s chest. Everyone was cheering. 

Richie’s heart hammered in his chest, Eddie was practically curled into him. His drunken mind decided it’d be a good idea to wrap his arms around Eddie’s shoulders and rub them comfortingly.

Eddie didn’t move away, he moved closer.

“Woah, he actually did it,” Bev exclaimed. “Look after him, Rich.”

Richie raised his eyebrows and nodded. “I think it’s Bev’s turn.”

“Truth, I’m not gonna be boring like you guys,” she said, earning a few laughs and a glare from Richie. Eddie was still curled up trying not to puke.

“Time for revenge,” Richie said. “Have you and Ben ever had sex?”

Everyone gasped. Ben blushed violently.

“Richie, that’s gross,” Stan said.

“I-I don’t want to think about that,” Bill added.

Bev sighed. “No, we haven’t yet. We’re waiting for the right moment.”

Richie mimed vomiting. “Gross.”

“That’s sweet,” Mike said.

“It’s so ch-cheesy,” Bill shook his head with a smile.

“Richhhhh,” Eddie moaned, wrapping his arms around Richie’s waist. “I feel ill. My mom’s gonna take me to the doctor, she’s gonna get me x-rayed, and when she finds out I’ve had alcohol-”

“Eds, calm down,” Richie hoped none of the others could see how much he was blushing and smiling over Eddie being so close to him. “She won’t find out, I’ll make sure of it.”

“OK, it’s Ben’s turn!” Bev grinned, throwing an arm over her boyfriend’s shoulder. “Truth or dare?”

-

Half an hour later and they’d all had too much to drink. Bev’s alcohol supply was nearly completely gone. They’d found out that Ben had written other poems for Bev that no one knew about, Mike had had to lick Bill’s sock, Stan had confessed that there was someone he had a crush on, even though he hadn’t admitted who. Bill was dared to kiss Stan’s cheek. Which had earned the biggest reaction from everyone, cheering him along as both boys died of embarrassment. Bill had awkwardly removed his legs from Stan’s lap and was now leaning back against Ben, who was leaning against Bev. Mike had joined Stan on the sofa so they were all crushed together.

Eddie and Richie on the other hand, looked just as much like a couple as Bev and Ben did. Still wearing each others’ shirts and feeling the alcohol a lot more than earlier, Eddie’s head was now buried in Richie’s neck with an arm around his waist.

“Richie, truth or dare?” Mike slurred, arm resting on Stan’s shoulder.

“T-truth,” Richie replied, too drunk to think properly. His eyes were threatening to close, he was so cosy with Eddie against him and his heart was bursting with happiness; being around his best friends and having a good laugh was what made him the happiest.

He could just about hear everyone whispering amongst themselves, laughing loudly occasionally.

“Richieeee,” Eddie mumbled against his shoulder. “Can I choose?”

“I don’t trust you,” Richie shook his head. 

“You should,” Eddie frowned, and damn was that boy cute.

“Let Eddie choose,” Stan said, he must’ve been the only one who heard him speak.

Eddie put on a concentrated face. “Um…”

Richie sighed. “I swear to god Eds-”

“How is your hair so fluff- so fluffy?” Eddie squinted, reaching out a hand and running it through Richie’s hair. “It’s so- soft. How does it do that?”

“Wow, he’s wasted,” Bev laughed. “C’mon Eddie, choose something better!”

Richie was internally dying, Eddie was running a hand through his hair and it felt so nice and he was looking at him with such concentration, all he wanted to do was kiss that cute crease between his brows and then his lips-

“I don’t know, Eddie,” Richie tried to stop his voice from shaking. “It’s just- like that?”

“Fine, I’ll choose something else,” Eddie pouted, removing his hand and missing Richie’s smile faltering. “Would you kiss a boy?”

Everyone went silent.

Richie gulped, even drunk, he couldn’t believe Eddie had said that. Was he making fun of him? Did he notice the way Richie was looking at him, did he think he was disgusting, would everyone else laugh at him if he said yes?

He was frozen. He couldn’t speak. 

Everyone was looking at him awkwardly, but expectantly. 

“C’mon Rich,” Eddie collapsed against him again. 

“I-I-” Richie stammered, he was turning into Bill. He went silent again, words failing him.

He didn’t realise he was crying until he noticed everyone was looking at him with concern.

“Hey, Richie,” Stan was the first to speak up. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” he called out. “I’m fine, I just need to go pee, I’ll be right back-”

He climbed out from underneath Eddie, who was surprisingly heavy, and fucking sprinted out the living room, up the stairs, and into his bedroom. He immediately dived under the covers and curled up into a ball, letting the tears fall freely.

He’d just embarrassed himself in front of his friends, in front of Eddie.

All because of a stupid question he could’ve easily lied about.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. They were all gonna know his dirty little secret. Pennywise’s creepy voice popped into his head, taunting him.

All his friends would hate him. He’d lose the only people who made him feel like he belonged somewhere, and all because of something he couldn’t help.

They’d think he was disgusting, why couldn’t he just be normal, why couldn’t he like girls like every other boy, why was he so hopelessly in love with his best friend?

“Richie! Rich, I’m so sorry, are you OK?” Eddie burst through the door, panting heavily. “I’m sorry Rich, please, listen to me-”

“Leave me alone,” Richie sobbed. His hands tugged at his hair, he wanted to scream. Yes, I like boys! I like you! I know I’m fucked up and disgusting but it’s who I am!

“I’m sorry,” Eddie sat down on the bed next to the lump that was Richie. “Please, Rich. Come out.”

“No,” Richie mumbled. 

Eddie sighed. “I- I wasn’t thinking! It’s the alcohol! I promise I didn’t mean to upset you, please talk to me.”

Richie sighed, finally poking his head above the covers. Fucking hell, Eddie was beautiful under the moonlight coming in through his window, wearing his fucking shirt still. Which made another wave of self hatred hit him.

“It’s OK Eddie, you don’t have to feel sorry for me,” Richie wiped his eyes. “I know everyone hates me now. I don’t deserve any of you.”

“What are you talking about, Rich?” Eddie said in confusion. “No one hates you.”

“Of course they do!” Richie cried, more tears falling. “I’m a faggot! I’m a fucking queer! I’m everything Henry Bowers said I was. How can that not make everyone hate me?”

Eddie was silent, looking intensely at his lap. Richie sobbed loudly into his pillow, waiting for Eddie to leave the room and everyone else to leave with him.

“Rich,” Eddie finally turned to him. “I’m not going anywhere. None of us are. Losers stick together, right?”

Richie abruptly stopped crying. He was shocked, Eddie had actually said that. He still liked him. Why wasn’t he running away?

Instead, Eddie lay down opposite Richie, facing him on the bed.

“Really?” Richie asked weakly. “You don’t think I’m disgusting?”

Eddie frowned. “What the hell, no way. You’re my best friend.”

Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie over the duvet. Richie felt his heart leap to his throat. He buried his face in Eddie’s hair.

“This is nice,” Eddie whispered into the duvet. Richie climbed out from underneath it instantly and relaxed into Eddie’s arms. The tears were slowing as he felt Eddie hold him.

They lay in a comfortable silence for a moment, both enjoying being close to each other.

“How did you know?” Eddie finally asked. “That you like boys.”

Richie sniffed loudly. “I-I-I don’t know. There’s someone who just- who just makes me feel different from anyone else. And he’s a boy.”

Eddies eyes widened. “Who? You don’t have to say.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Richie mumbled. “It’s not like he feels the same.”

“You can’t know that,” Eddie said. “Wait, is it Stan?”

“Ew, no!” Richie playfully shoved him. “That’s so gross, Eds.”

Eddie laughed, looking up at Richie through his lashes. “It’s OK, I’m pretty sure he likes Bill anyway.”

“Wait, what?” Richie’s eyes widened. “But Stan isn’t- Bill isn’t- _what_?”

“Calm down, Rich,” Eddie grinned. “It’s a joke me and Bev have.”

Richie laughed and shook his head. “That can’t be true, they’ve both had girlfriends before. They like girls.”

“Some people like both,” Eddie pondered. “I heard about it somewhere.”

“That’s a thing?” Richie ran a hand through his messy hair. 

“Apparently,” Eddie said. “Hey, Rich, can I tell you something? If you promise not to tell anyone?”

“Of course, Eds,” Richie’s eyes lit up. Eddie frowned and flicked him at the use of that nickname.

“I-I think…” he trailed off, hiding his face in Richie’s chest. “I think I like boys too.”

Richie’s stomach dropped. He froze, looking at Eddie in shock. This whole time, Eddie was just like him? And he never knew? He’d spent this whole time thinking he was alone and in love with his straight best friend, who was apparently not as straight as he thought.

“Like, I convinced myself I didn’t want to kiss girls because of germs, but I think it’s that I don’t want to kiss girls at all,” Eddie continued. “I wouldn’t mind kissing a boy. I’d want to try it.”

Richie gulped, eyes wide and heart pounding. What was Eddie saying right now? Was it just because he was still slightly drunk? He didn’t know how to respond, other than ‘please kiss me now holy shit’.

“Rich? Are you listening?”

“Y-yeah, of course I am,” Richie stuttered. “I-I want to kiss boys too. I think there’s one who I want to kiss the most though.”

Eddie turned over onto his front. “Who’s that? Do I know him?”

Fuck.

Richie screwed his eyes shut, he couldn’t force the words out of his throat, they were stuck. “He’s- he’s an asshole. He constantly complains that I don’t shower enough. His mom is really hot-”

“Shut up!” Eddie slapped his thigh. “You can’t make that joke anymore, asshole!”

“Oh shit, you got me there,” Richie panicked, that was his go-to joke to piss Eddie off. Eddie was cute when he was angry. He was cute all the fucking time.

“Wait, were you talking about me? You want to kiss _me_?” Eddie suddenly realised. 

Richie blushed madly. He couldn’t deny it.

“Would it gross you out if I said yes?”

Eddie’s eyes widened, then his whole expression softened. “Not at all.”

They were both awkwardly silent, waiting for the other to make the first move.

“Does that mean-” Richie chewed his lip anxiously. “We should-?”

“Have you brushed your teeth today?” Eddie asked, making Richie roll his eyes.

“You’re so fucking romantic, Eds.” He sat up, grabbed Eddie by the sides of his shirt, and kissed him.

Literally every part of his body felt like it was on fire, his heart was hammering against his ribs at an alarming rate, his palms were sweating as he clutched onto his shirt that Eddie was wearing. How was it possible that his lips were so soft? Overcome by anxiety, they broke apart, leaving the kiss chaste and far too short. Both were panting anyway, looking at each other in shock.

Richie immediately hid his head in his hands, trying to hide his bright red face. He collapsed backwards onto the bed, licking his lips and tasting Eddie on him. That’d really just happened, he’d just kissed his crush and best friend, he’d had his first kiss, and it was with the boy he was head over heels for.

“Rich, hey,” Eddie gripped his shoulder. “Are- are you OK?”

Richie slowly emerged from behind his hands, chewing his lip nervously. “Yeah,” he breathed out. “All good.”

“Wait, was I bad? Shit, I’m sorry-”

“Jeez Eddie, shut up,” Richie laughed. “I’m just- overwhelmed. I want to do it again. Just give me a minute.”

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. He seemed to be having his own internal panic.

Only a few seconds later, Richie decided he needed to taste Eddie’s lips again. He sat back up, staring into Eddie’s eyes. He was gorgeous, his smile soft and vulnerable. He could finally say that out loud.

“Eds, you know-” he began, blushing heavily and looking away. 

“Yeah?”

“You really are cute. So damn cute. I can’t fucking stand it.”

“I-” Eddie began, then broke into nervous chuckles. “Fuck you, Richie, I didn’t know you could be so- so-”

Richie turned to meet his eyes again. 

“I hate you,” Eddie mumbled, but his expression said otherwise. 

“I don’t think you do,” Richie moved closer so their foreheads were pressed together, breath mingling.

“I don’t,” Eddie whispered, closing the gap and kissing him again, their lips parting against each other. Richie breathed heavily through his nose, reaching round and gripping Eddie’s hair, pulling them closer. Neither were experienced at all, they just tried to copy what they’d seen on TV or been unfortunate enough to catch Bev and Ben doing. 

They properly kissed this time, tongues running over lips and parting then joining again, albeit rather messily. Richie’s cheeks were burning, he just couldn’t stop kissing Eddie, and he didn’t want to either, he didn’t think he’d ever get to experience this kind of bliss. It felt so right, and Eddie was kissing him back, his hand on Richie’s shoulder. 

It was another entire minute before they broke apart, spit sticking to their lips. Their foreheads instantly touched again, and Richie reached for Eddie’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

For a moment they just sat there, eyes closed blissfully, sharing each other's breath and holding hands. It was everything Richie had dreamed of and more.

“I think I love you,” Richie whispered, barely audible. Eddie’s eyes shot open.

“Fuck,” Eddie mumbled, squeezing Richie’s hand. “Mom’s gonna kill me even more if she finds out about this. I love you too, damn it.”

“What should we tell the others?” Richie said, suddenly hit by anxiety. “It’s almost midnight, everyone’s gonna be doing their New Years kiss…”

“I think we should- uh, tell them?” Eddie suggested. “They’re our best friends, Rich.”

Richie sighed heavily. “OK. Maybe we should.”

“Does this mean…?” Eddie began. “You’re my, uh, boyfriend?”

Richie gulped, chewing on his lip again. “I-I-I-If you want? We could be, I want to be, I really like you Eds-”

“Just because you’re my boyfriend doesn’t mean you can call me Eds,” Eddie chuckled, giving him a small shove.

Richie blushed again, shoving him back. “I bet you secretly love it.”

“I don’t! It’s awful!” Eddie pouted, folding his arms across his chest and sighing. “Alright, maybe I do a little…”

“I knew it!” Richie exclaimed proudly, leaning forward to kiss that pout off Eddie’s face. Eddie instantly kissed him back, cupping his cheek and holding him close. 

“You’re so fucking cute,” Richie sighed lovingly when they separated. “Literally stop it. I can’t function.”

“It’s just my face,” Eddie said. “You want me to remove my face?”

“Fuck no, I love your dumb face,” Richie took his hand again. He sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes from earlier. 

Together, they went back downstairs to tell the other losers.

-

Of course, Stan had had suspicions but he had no clue that either of them would actually act on the feelings he thought they had. It shocked everyone, even though they weren’t that surprised and had expressed their happiness that the two of them were finally together. Of course they’d all been accepting about both of them being gay, literally every one of them had been bullied for one reason or another. None of them were normal teenagers.

Everyone was expecting Bev and Ben to be the only ones to kiss at midnight. They found it kind of hilarious there were now another two contenders. 

The news was on TV now, displaying the countdown and fireworks at the ready. Crowds of people were gathered. The losers were happier away from those crowds and spending time with each other. 

“Five!” they all called out together.

Eddie chuckled and stared at Richie. Richie stared right back, cuddled close into his boyfriend and gazing excitedly at his lips.

“Four!”

“Three!”

Bev and Ben were also cuddled together, ready to be each other's first kiss of the New Year. Mike didn’t seem to care and was busy drinking from a glass of water to sober himself up. Bill and Stan were sat together on the other end of the sofa again.

“Two!”

Eddie and Richie pressed their foreheads together. Their noses touched and their eyes slid shut. Richie rubbed his thumb over Eddies, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“One!”

“Happy New Year!”

They didn’t even register anyone else in the room, it was just them in their little bubble. Richie and Eddie, kissing in front of all their friends, for the first time. They were starting off the New Year together, as a couple. Everyone was cheering and laughing. 

No one noticed in the background Bill taking a deep breath and quickly kissing Stan for a few seconds, then pulling back. Both boys sat there, eyes wide and blushing like mad. While everyone else was engrossed in each other and Mike was engrossed with his glass of water, Stan found himself leaning over to give Bill another kiss. Luckily it went unnoticed by everyone.

“To the losers!” Mike raised his glass of water into the air.

“To the losers!” everyone else exclaimed, laughing and falling back into conversation easily.

Richie and Eddie were the same as they’d always been, lying on top of each other on the sofa. Except this time they were holding hands and giving each other the occasional kiss between dumb jokes. 

Surrounded by their family.

**Author's Note:**

> new otp: mike and his glass of water


End file.
